


Everyone’s Perfect

by Leave_me_in_Neverland



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Depressed Keith, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Keith has anxiety, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Hunk, Self harming Keith, and panic attacks, my poor boy, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_me_in_Neverland/pseuds/Leave_me_in_Neverland





	Everyone’s Perfect

Keith feels the anxiety grow within his chest as his eyes scan his new school. It is a lot to take in. He had been accepted into the largest University within his country.

This university offers so many courses it wasn’t even funny. From space stuff, to science stuff, to law and order, and so much more.

He’s honestly surprised they accepted him and was honestly afraid that it was an accident. He’s scared he’ll walk into his class and his teacher will say he was in the wrong class because he isn’t his student. Then he’ll go to the office and they’ll be like “Lmao my mistake. You weren’t accepted. Welp! Bye have a nice day!”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘I’m already here so let’s go. If he tells me I’m not in his class I’ll just tell him I must have the wrong class then leave the campus. It’s as simple as that.”

He hurries inside before he can change his mind.

He walks up to the map and squints. ‘What the hell? I can’t read this. Great I’m going to be late now...’ He feels the panic double when he thinks that. ‘Oh god my teachers going to think I’m a lazy ass who never shows up on time or does their work.’

Before he can drown in his thoughts a hand is settled on his shoulder. Which honestly didn’t help. 

He jumps and whips himself around to stare at the source of contact. 

There stood two people. The one who had touched him was a girl. A buff looking man stood next to her.

The girl has long silvery hair and beautiful blue eyes. She has pink marks under her cheeks, which Keith assumes is for fashion. She wears a pink cropped that said “cute” in white cursive; it was placed in the upper left corner. With it was all pair of simple white shorts, white adidas and a white adidas hat; both of which had golden accents to match her pink and gold accented makeup. She also had pink fake nails with a gold trip on her nails around the base.

The man has black hair that was shaved and had a bit of white fluff in the front. He has deep brown eyes and a scar along his nose to accompany his features. He wore a white t-shirt with tan shorts and plan white sneakers.

“You’re new right?”

Keith bites his lip when the girl speaks to him. “I am...”

She gives him a grin and Keith can see her pearly white teeth. 

“I knew it! Nobody looks at that map! It’s way to confusing! Iverson put it up to ‘make the students smarter’ even though he can’t read it himself! I know, it’s stupid, but there’s no other map.” She rants.

Keith nods, “Thanks.” He starts walking off before the man stopped him. 

“Wait! Do you know where you’re going?” He asks.

Keith turns to him, “not really...”

He really just wanted out of this situation. He’d figure it out himself. He didn’t want to be around them for too much longer. 

“Well where are you going? We can point you in the right direction. I’m Shiro by the way and this is Allura.” The man spoke and nudged the girl beside him gently. 

She had grinned at Keith with a small wave.

“Keith.”

“Well Keith, what are you here for?” Allura asks with a smile.

He honestly didn’t want to tell them. He’d always gotten made fun of before and he didn’t want to be judged by these people. 

“Cosmetology...” he mumbles and looks away. Bracing himself for their laughter but nothing comes.

“Cos huh? That’s cool! I believe it’s on the first floor in the East wing.” Shiro grins and looks at Allura.

“Yeah it’s definitely there! I have a few friends who are also doing Cosmetology and I always head over to get my nails and hair done. It’s free because I’m volunteering to let them practice on me!”

Keith feels his anxiety settle down. They weren’t making fun of him. They were actually really nice about it. 

Keith smiles a little bit, “Thanks Shiro, Allura.”

“It’s no problem! Oh since we’re becoming such good acquaintances you should hang out with us today! We have classes until 3! When do your classes end?” Allura smiles, waiting for Keith’s response.

He honestly has no idea what to say. What are you supposed to say to that. No one has ever invited him anywhere before.

“Allura you’re probably making him feel awkward. We just met the kid.” Shiro scolds her slightly with a smile. 

She frowns. “Sorry Keith. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you might want to hang out with us. I didn’t mean to sound pushy or anything.”

He smiles. Since when has he ever smiled so much? “It’s okay. My classes end at 3 too. If you want me too I can hang out.”

She smiles again, “Cool! There will be a few extra people but they won’t mind! They’re good people and I’m sure you’ll get along! They get out at 2:30 so you just have to find them in the benches out front. One is named Pidge, they have golden-brown eyes and hair with glasses and the other is Hunk. He has dark skin with brown hair and dark eyes. They’ll be hard to miss! We’ll see you later! Good luck with class!” 

With that Allura tugged Shiro along with her. 

Keith feels like he’s going to throw up. How many extra people? Oh god he’s going to talk to the wrong people. What has He gotten himself into?


End file.
